


Home Cooking

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [87]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his travels, Amani has met world renowned chefs, but not a single one can top his mother's secret recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 29 June 2016  
> Word Count: 271  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Amani + cake  
> Summary: In his travels, Amani has met world renowned chefs, but not a single one can top his mother's secret recipe.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series, set about a month before the series premier. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really love writing for Amani. He's just so easy to get into the groove of writing for. And that whole headcanon of mine with him and cooking has just made it even more fun. I wanted to do a little more with his family this time, so I came up with names for his mother and one of his aunts. They'll be heard from again at some point. Trust me. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's the one thing he can't replace in his life since moving out on his own. Skype and WhatsApp cover most of his regular needs, but there is no substitute for this. 

"You shouldn't have spent all that money just for this."

He grins and kisses her cheek, then pulls her down into a hug. "Are you kidding? I will always spend whatever it takes to see you, Mama."

"Don't you believe that boy, Lamia," his aunt replies as she shifts a pan from the stove to an open spot on the counter. "He's here for us to fatten up."

"Auntie Lilya, you wound me!" He can't help chuckling when she throws a wadded paper towel at him.

"You're too skinny, Amani! How do you keep going when you gallivant around the world?"

He moves to help by rolling out the dough that his aunt will fill before baking. It's a lifelong habit to be part of the process in the kitchen, and it always restores his sense of equilibrium.

"I eat plenty, trust me. I've been to some five star restaurants and I've eaten bugs. Food is food." His mother harrumphs and he grins sheepishly before kissing her cheek. "But nothing compares to the food I get in this very kitchen."

"I suppose this means you can have the cake I made for dessert."

His face lights up. "Do you mean it? You made birthday cake? For me? But it's not--"

She cups his face in her hands and presses a kiss to his forehead. "You were in New York for your birthday. We have cake tonight to celebrate belatedly."


End file.
